Linked Decisions
by Misery Declined
Summary: She was the servant, he was the master. Who knew what would happen next? Even if he loved her, he knew it wouldn't benefit either of them. So he kept his feelings locked up, until she unleashed them. NxM


Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice.

Inspiration: Listening to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. HAHA!

_**-**_

_**-  
Linked Decisions**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_Chapter 1: The Sight_

_**-**_

_Written By: Misery Declined  
_-

_-_

He remembered when he first met her. He was only, 14 that day. That day he met her. He still couldn't believe what was happening, but it was. He would never forget it.

_It was simply beautiful. Chandeliers, delicious looking foods that emitted a scrumptious aroma, and table with white satin table cloths, candles, and table settings._

_Women, elegant—and some arrogant—gliding through the room, lifting their silky dresses, in attempts not to trip and make fools of themselves. Chins high up in the air, and hair up in elegant styles, wisps of hair bouncing as they walked, crystals sparkling in the lights. Lights shining brightly, and the sound of people talking happily to each other.  
_

_Men with stiff black suits, some in traditional suits with medals on golden sashes, chains hanging down. They walked around, shaking hands and greeting everyone in the room._

_Servants swiftly shifting through the room, getting around the guests stealthily Carrying silver trays, their job was a real hassle._

_Back to the grand doors, 3 people entered, causing a big commotion._

_The Hyuuga's._

_The king was in traditional clothing, medals dangling down to show his accomplishments. The young princess, Aoi, in a rose ball gown, her ebony locks resting calmly on her slender shoulders. Finally, the prince, Natsume, in a regular suit, not bothering to wear a traditional suit like his father, which was red, gold, and black. _

"_Natsume, make sure Aoi doesn't get into trouble, it's her first time to such a large outing." The king spoke, patting Aoi's head lightly with his large hand._

"_Daddy, I won't get into trouble." Aoi muttered, Natsume smirking at the sight._

"_You never know. These people can really talk, so you have to make sure that you don't say anything that you're not supposed to say." The king said, as Aoi pouted and huffed, nodding her head in agreement as the king smiled and satisfaction and walked his 9 and 14-year-old to the crowd, as they all looked up and walked—ran—to them, to give their greetings._

"_Ahh, you brought your lovely children. How old are they again?" A plump man asked, brushing his mustache's tip with his pudgy fingers as he tried to remember._

"_Aoi is nine and Natsume is 14." The king answered, as the man nodded and looked at the two children; Natsume rolled his eyes—annoyed—and Aoi pursed her lips together, trying to figure out what to do._

"_What a charming pair of children." The man said, smiling and laughing, resembling a certain icon._

_After the talk with the man, they walked to a table, and sat down, only to be swarmed by women, for Natsume of course._

"_Natsume! You came?! Why didn't you tell me?! I would've picked out a much better dress!" One young girl said, about Natsume's age. She flipped her emerald curls out of her face—which was permed—and smiled, trying to desperately catch his attention. He scowled and turned his head away from the girl. She was beautiful, but he hated girls like her. Girls who flaunted their looks for him._

_Others were fighting over where to stand, and so Natsume decided to stand up and walk away from the swarm. They all tried to catch up with him, but he stopped them, summoning the castle guards._

_He walked over to the garden, passing flourished flowers and beautiful plants. _

_He sat under the Sakura Tree, his favorite place in this palace. Even though it wasn't his home, he liked it. He didn't know why, but he just liked the feel of it. He had been to the Shouda Castle many times, for parties, or events. He usually escaped shortly after his arrival, to escape the avid fangirls and the annoying fat men who tried to get on his good side. He threw his suit jacket onto the grass, and climbed up the tree to one of the strong branches that he sat on. _

_He was just about to doze off, when he heard a voice; a girl's voice._

"_Oh no. Where did the rest of them go?! Did they desert me here?! They can't! Where did I end up?!" A feminine voice panicked, strain and anxiety evident in her sweet voice._

_Natsume looked through the rosy Sakura petals, and saw her._

_She was carrying a wooden box, which was filled with something, but he didn't know what. Her caramel locks whipped through the air as her chocolate eyes frantically scanned the garden. She was dressed in the servant attire for that day, a suit with a red ribbon for women, and tie for men. _

"_Why did they leave me like that?!" She panicked, looking around, struggling with the weight of the box._

_She scowled and walked over to the Sakura Tree, the very one Natsume was on. He looked down, and watched her, careful not to make a sound that would signify his presence. _

_She plopped the box down onto the ground, and leaned on the trunk. _

_Natsume watched her play with her hair, and slap the box, and all these unnecessary things. He smirked at her childish behavior, and how she wasn't like other girls. She was pretty, but it was something else._

_He decided to pull out his manga, which was fit perfectly into his pocket. He put his hand in that pocket, but found it empty. He shuffled through it thoroughly, but found no substance that was close to a manga. He inwardly scowled._

_Aoi._

_She must've looked through his pants when she was practicing doing laundry. She always takes his manga's, since she wants him to be more 'social'. He wants Aoi to be quieter, but you don't see him taping her mouth shut, now do you?_

_Apparently while he was fumbling with his manga, the girl had stood up, and dusted off her black pants. She stopped when pink petals were falling down from the tree, so she looked up and her eyes widened. There was a guy, and he was trying to find something in his pocket. Was he spying on her?_

_He stopped and saw her looking at him. She found out. Damn._

"_Who are you?!" She shouted confidently, though you could hear fear in her voice._

_It was actually funny how she didn't know him. He smirked, the closet thing he did to a laugh all day._

"_No one." He said, trying to amuse himself. She huffed and sighed._

"_Really? Well Mr. No One, why were you up in that tree?! Were you spying on me?!" She shouted, a shriek escaping her lips when he jumped down from the tree swiftly, like a cat. His crimson eyes were boring into hers, as she gulped, waiting for an answer._

"_I was there before you." Natsume answered, as she pursed her lips, trying to find a good answer._

"_Well. . . that box was getting heavy, and I got lost, and I didn't know where to go, so I ended up here." She explained quickly, getting a sudden flush of depression as she remembered that she didn't know where she was, and that she was supposed to have given that box to the head chef 10 minutes ago._

_Natsume didn't reply. He just walked up to her, and stared, scanning her looks and whole attire. She took a step back, wondering what he was planning to do._

_He muttered something she didn't hear, and then walked away; amused._

"_H-Hey! Aren't you going to help me with the box?!" She shouted, finding her voice as he looked back. He just smirked at her, turned, and kept walking, back to the palace._

"_That jerk!" The girl huffed, getting the box into her arms and walking in the direction he was headed, wondering if that was the way in, and surely enough, it was._

He smirked at the memory. She didn't know who he was, and yet he did. She was wearing a name tag, like all employees were that day. He walked down the palace's hallway, to the lobby, where a new worker was going to be working:

Mikan Sakura.

And, she was apparently going to be his 'personal maid'. He even approved it, though he had no idea why. Maybe it was her personality. Maybe it was her childish polka-dotted underwear she was wearing at the party. Maybe it was because he was interested in her.

He would find out.

**- End of Chapter 1 - **

_**A/N:**_

**_LFY:_** Man, we made this like, a couple month ago and yet we never even posted this until now. ;) Sorry 'bout that.

This was sort of like a prologue, but we get getting confused, so it's Chapter 1. :)

Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :)

**T. Roze:** I have no credit in this. I checked over it, that's it. Live For You wrote this chapter.

We made the idea together. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review? (That would be so sexy of you to do that.)

Dude, just review and tell us your opinion of it. Not that hard.

Bye! Until next time.


End file.
